Mind Controlled Ratchet the Lombax
by nicolamayberardi
Summary: Ratchet is manipulated, mindless and had a mindset that control his brain. Ratchet couldn't think for himself, cuteness overload, hypnosis, zombies, and more cuteness overload.
1. Brainwashed

Ratchet gets brainwashed by a mindset that control his thoughts.

Note: this story will be in three parts.

Chapter 1

Ratchet was at home, he doesn't know how the device works.

" What the? It's a device. I'll guess I try it on my head and see if it works." Ratchet didn't know that it works on him when Ratchet's getting dizzy. " Oh my god... I need a lie down. I can't fight it anymore... Oh god... Crap.." Ratchet fell asleep on the couch in his room.

Ratchet woke up, hypnotized he stood up, his eyes blanked, the device working on his brain, his vision blurred, and he approached his sister. " Ratchet? Is that you? Oh god, are you adorable, you're so cute. " Nicola cooed to his ear. Ratchet replied " Yes mistress I'm so tired and cute. I must obey. I love you." " Aww Ratchet you are very cute. " Nicola said to her brother. Ratchet took his pilot suit off and sleep naked. Ratchet awoken from his long nap. He was sleeping for an hour. Ratchet spread his legs out as his sister kissed his small penis caused the golden furred lombax gasped, Ratchet sucked his sisters vangia, causing him to drool, he kept drooling, since the helmet worked on his brain, his numbed body, " I'm gonna AhAhhhhhhhhhhhh! " Ratchet yelled, panting, breathing heavily, he's yawning looking cuter than ever before, he has pjs on him and wants to sleep now Ratchet yawned and he was fast asleep, drooling.

Ratchet under the brainwashing helmet's control

Ratchet's mind is blank " what's going... On... I love to obey...yes master...I obey I feel sleepy and tired " Ratchet closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ratchet woken up he wasn't himself, he was dead tired but he can't think, he had a blank look on his face, he was drooling, Ratchet was hypnotized, he wasn't naked he had his pjs on, Ratchet kept moaning, drooling, and he had been brainwashed, " Ratchet go to bed? Ratchet? Are you okay? " Ratchet didn't speak he was walking to me and cuddled up in bed. Ratchet was deeply asleep, the brainwashed Lombax slept in until morning. Ratchet woke up he walked brainlessly to me he is still hypnotized, drooling from his mouth, he moaned " Nicola... It's me.. " Nicola took the helmet off Ratchet's head and the Lombax started to fully wake up and Ratchet said " Where am I? Nicola was it you controlling my mind " Nicola said " Yes Ratchet * snap* Ratchet can you hear me " Ratchet said in a monotone voice " Yes Mistress * . Ratchet was asleep.

Ratchet woke up " ohh What happened to me? Where am I? Aww man." Ratchet started to went back to sleep. Ratchet was fast asleep.

Ratchet got hypnotized again.

" Unhh must obey, I feel so cute, this was nice, I love this feeling, I feel so tired and sleepy, I love you so much mistress, I need to take my clothes off, yes master. "

Ratchet obeyed, he took off his clothes he felt so very sleepy and tired, mindlessly walked into his bed and fell asleep.

Beep... Beep... Beep

Ratchet was asleep, his eyes are closed, he's appeared sleeping in a warm hospital bedroom, heart rate at 60bpm, while his organs are functioning properly, his surgery was a success, in sleep, he's still unconsciously asleep, Ratchet also has a mask on his face while he's asleep in a hospital bedside. Ratchet wasn't very well, but he was very pale in the lips, he woke up yawning and stretching he looked at the room he was in, he stared at the screen and is in a trance state he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ratchet awoken from his nap time sooner then fell asleep, drooling over the pillow, snoring, his heartbeat I felt is so cute, I hear the tiniest softest littlest snore and it's so cute and adorable, Ratchet's sleeping face, I kissed him on his cheek, stroke his ears and face, his brain asleep in bed, Ratchet snored as I blow him a kiss and watch over him.

chapter 2

Ratchet took off his clothes and is appears in a Hypnotized state his eyes opened he was half-asleep half awake, he kissed my breasts they are very big, he snuck into my vangia and sucks it causes him to drool over me and kissing me I kissed his penis he so adorable, his eyes rolled into his head , as he played with his penis Ratchet moaning " oh .. My god, I feel so sexy, I think I'm gonna explode, Ah AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Ratchet screamed with pleasure , still drooling over his face, his reprogramming is so cute, he felt obedient inside of him, his heart rate slowed down , his eyes are heavy with sleep, He was sleepy " Hey sleepyhead " I asked him " ...zzzzzzzzzzzz" Ratchet snored " time for bed cutie, I love you " I sang a lullaby to Ratchet he was asleep in Bed like an angel.

Sleep that Ratchet just want he wanted to sleep, he snored and talked in his deep Sleep

" I love you." Ratchet spoke in his sleep.

Awww he is so cute Ratchet was a cute lombax, Goodnight Ratchet, hehe he's so cute

His eyes are adorable


	2. Manipulation of Ratchet's mind

Ratchet's in bed resting until his sister " Het Ratchet. Feeling down? "

Ratchet spoke " yes I am feeling like this. "

" then you need this, the Brainwashing Helmet 5000 "

Ratchet replied as he put it on his head " what does it feel like when I'm under hypnosis?"

" Just see the switch and turn it on and it will take control over your brain."

Ratchet snapped to attention and is deeply hypnotized and brainwashed. " Yes mistress I love you."

Ratchet opened his blank eyes and is sitting on a chair, The helmet controlled his mind, the tube was a robotizing tube he was the cutest subject to try it, Ratchet didn't speak, he felt weird his bones turned into metal, his eyes and brain are computerized his brain being reprogrammed to obey, it's done and Ratchet speak .

" I am a robot slave. I must obey. " Ratchet replied

Ratchet spoke in a monotone robotic voice as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ratchet said " Yes mistress I love you." Ratchet was deeply fast asleep back to normal, he woken up took his pilot suit and went to sleep naked and still brainwashed into being naked.

Ratchet open his eyes stood up and walked around his bedroom, went to sleep playing with himself then his body was too tired to move as he slowly slept for hours he started drooling.

Ratchet was sound asleep.


	3. Cute Lombax boy hypnotized

One day Ratchet, a cute lombax was fixing something at his home.

" Let's see if it works. Wow. Maybe I'll sit down put the headset on my head and-eep I.. Must Obey..." Ratchet went to sleep for a while, he felt the change in his body, his mind is a computer, he was now a robot lombax. Ratchet woke up. " I am a robot slave. I obeyed everything you want master. Unit Ratchet online. I am now been reprogrammed. " Clank saw his best friend hypnotised. " Oh dear Ratchet. Are you alright?" Clank said to Ratchet, who was brainwashed. Ratchet spoked " Yes mistress now going to bed. "

" Ratchet wake up. It is me. " Ratchet woken up " * groans * where am I? " Ratchet moaned as he hold his head .

Clank pressed the remote causes Ratchet hypnotised. " yes Clank. I obey you. "

Ratchet was mindless, he was a slave of a grey lombax.


	4. Asleep

Ratchet Groaned as he fell on the ground and fell asleep. Ratchet started dreaming, Ratchet woke up on an examination bed he yawned looking cute, but still dizzy from the dart that puts him to sleep, he was unconscious for five hours. Ratchet kept yawning.

" Hey Ratchet you're awake. I've heard you snore so loud and cute, I thought you were exhausted from all the time when you Fight against terrorism. Good thing I had to put you to sleep. " Nicola spoked to her brother.

Ratchet said" Damn right. I feel so bad that I've just hit my head. I'm just had a good Dream. "

Nicola came up with a idea. " Hang on I'll just have it hear on the bedside. There you go " Nicola put a helmet on his head and turned it on Ratchet felt so relaxed and sleepy, his brain is having a massage his eyes change colour, His mouth hang open and drooling.

Ratchet spoke in a monotone voice " I must obey... Must do as my sister says... I must love her. I love you Nicola..." Ratchet fell asleep on the pillows and snored softly.

Nicola cooed " Awwwww So Cute and fluffy when he's sleeping. Ratchet? Goodnight Ratchet. Love you." She pulls the blankets up to his neck, turns off the helmet on Ratchet's head, takes the helmet off his head and kissed him Goodnight, She watched him sleep in.


	5. Under hypnosis

Ratchet was asleep for 4 days, sleeping so deeply that he didn't want to wake up, Ratchet's eyes are closed, his cute face, his whole body is covered with some blankets a few pillows some teddies, he was breathing in a oxygen mask, since his operation of his penis a successful attempt, he was in intensive care, his heart rate, brainwaves, and breathing function properly, he was in a deep sleep, he's been taken care of, drooling, that how he's doing.

" Ratchet Ratchet.. Wakey Wakey.. " Ratchet groggily opened his eyes, he was dreaming.

Ratchet woke up yawned a little bit, he looked around he was so sleepy, so he shut his eyes and goes back to sleep. Ratchet groaned as he woke up, his tummy hurts so bad, he felt funny and cute, he drooled a lot more sleeps with his eyes open.

Ratchet: unnhhh Where am I? Clank. I just want to go to sleep now. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Ratchet was resting while taking a nap, drooled in his deepest sleep. Ratchet also snores so loud, but adorable.

Goodnight my little Lombax. I love you My Lombax Ratchet.

She pulled a blanket on Ratchet's body and kisses him.

Ratchet slept in.


	6. Drooling

Ratchet's in bed resting until his sister " Het Ratchet. Feeling down? "

Ratchet spoke " yes I am feeling like this. "

" then you need this, the Brainwashing Helmet 5000 "

Ratchet replied as he put it on his head " what does it feel like when I'm under hypnosis?"

" Just see the switch and turn it on and it will take control over your brain."

Ratchet snapped to attention and is deeply hypnotized and brainwashed. " Yes mistress I love you."

Ratchet opened his blank eyes and is sitting on a chair, The helmet controlled his mind, the tube was a robotizing tube he was the cutest subject to try it, Ratchet didn't speak, he felt weird his bones turned into metal, his eyes and brain are computerized his brain being reprogrammed to obey, it's done and Ratchet speak .

" I am a robot slave. I must obey. " Ratchet replied

Ratchet spoke in a monotone robotic voice as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ratchet said " Yes mistress I love you." Ratchet was deeply fast asleep back to normal, he woken up took his pilot suit and went to sleep naked and still brainwashed into being naked.

Ratchet open his eyes stood up and walked around his bedroom, went to sleep playing with himself then his body was too tired to move as he slowly slept for hours he started drooling.

Ratchet was sound asleep.


	7. Ratchet got hypnotized

Ratchet woke up obediently, deeply brainwashed, he stood up, walked around his house, he's completely forgot everything in trance. Ratchet download some self hypnosis, brainwashing, while the golden-furred Lombax is in trance Ratchet sit down with a helmet on his head that controls his mind, he drooled over his shirt, he felt like a robot, he repeated his programming, he's ready to obey.

" Mhhh... I am a zombified Lombax I must obey. Must drooling, but download self hypnosis." Ratchet reply

Ratchet yawned as he frozed, unable to speak, move, or even walk, he felt like a robot slave, Ratchet's Brain is drained cause him to moan, he stood up frozen, he speaks like a robot, he said.

" This unit is blank and empty, now moving, emotions deactivated, initaling brainwashing level, I'm just a robot Lombax. Yes Mistress, I will now capture my brother.

Ratchet has captured his brother Alex. Ratchet spoke " Now reprogramming subject's Brain, This unit is now asleep, activating now."

Alex said " Waking up.. Activated. I am a robot Lombax. Zzzzzzzzzz..."

Ratchet's eyes fluttered as his update is complete. He was deeply asleep.

Ratchet said "zzzzzzz" as he is asleep


	8. Having sex

Ratchet, starting to wake up. His balls are softer, sleeping softly, his eyes softly closed and snoring, heart rate monitor check him that he's pumping blood, he was asleep he was very tired. The Lombax's eyes are white, he pulls his pants down laid down, the machine does its work on his body, sucking the juices out his body, his cum, drained from his small penis, he was hypnotized, his Lombax pussy is wet, his drool, when he sucks his sisters vangia, caused him to drool, drooling, becoming sexier and hornier. Ratchet was mindfucked , he moaned moaned, he exploded, " Mnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmnhhhhh... Unhh hnhhn hnhhn... " Ratchet moaned he fell asleep, it even massage his balls,moaned cuter , he was so cute,Ratchet was asleep.


	9. Zombie Ratchet

Ratchet woke up obediently, deeply brainwashed, he stood up, walked around his house, he's completely forgot everything in trance. Ratchet download some self hypnosis, brainwashing, while the golden-furred Lombax is in trance Ratchet sit down with a helmet on his head that controls his mind, he drooled over his shirt, he felt like a robot, he repeated his programming, he's ready to obey.

" Mhhh... I am a zombified Lombax I must obey. Must drooling, but download self hypnosis." Ratchet reply

Ratchet yawned as he frozed, unable to speak, move, or even walk, he felt like a robot slave, Ratchet's Brain is drained cause him to moan, he stood up frozen, he speaks like a robot, he said.

" This unit is blank and empty, now moving, emotions deactivated, initaling brainwashing level, I'm just a robot Lombax. Yes Mistress, I will now capture my brother.

Ratchet has captured his brother Alex. Ratchet spoke " Now reprogramming subject's Brain, This unit is now asleep, activating now."

Alex said " Waking up.. Activated. I am a robot Lombax. Zzzzzzzzzz..."

Ratchet's eyes fluttered as his update is complete. He was deeply asleep.

Ratchet said "zzzzzzz" as he is asleep


	10. Controlled

Ratchet slept so peacefully in, when he awoke, and saw Rabbids,

" Bah bah " " Bah bah bah [ are you okay Ratchet ] " Rabbids spoke to him. Ratchet said " I'm fine... What's this... "

Rabbid spoke [ don't worry about it. Just relax it's going to be okay cutie. It's just like mind control over your head.]

Ratchet: Awww thanks guys I-

Ratchet stopped talking, he couldn't resist, he was very sleepy he drooled, as an Rabbid pulled the blanket over him .

[ Bah Bah { Goodnight}

Rabbids replied

Ratchet woken up he let the Rabbids control his brain, he felt tired and sleepy, he was asleep.


	11. Ratchet cute

Ratchet gets brainwashed by a mindset that control his thoughts.

Note: this story will be in three parts.

Chapter 1

Ratchet was at home, he doesn't know how the device works.

" What the? It's a device. I'll guess I try it on my head and see if it works." Ratchet didn't know that it works on him when Ratchet's getting dizzy. " Oh my god... I need a lie down. I can't fight it anymore... Oh god... Crap.." Ratchet fell asleep on the couch in his room.

Ratchet woke up, hypnotized he stood up, his eyes blanked, the device working on his brain, his vision blurred, and he approached his sister. " Ratchet? Is that you? Oh god, are you adorable, you're so cute. " Nicola cooed to his ear. Ratchet replied " Yes mistress I'm so tired and cute. I must obey. I love you." " Aww Ratchet you are very cute. " Nicola said to her brother. Ratchet took his pilot suit off and sleep naked. Ratchet awoken from his long nap. He was sleeping for an hour. Ratchet spread his legs out as his sister kissed his small penis caused the golden furred lombax gasped, Ratchet sucked his sisters vangia, causing him to drool, he kept drooling, since the helmet worked on his brain, his numbed body, " I'm gonna AhAhhhhhhhhhhhh! " Ratchet yelled, panting, breathing heavily, he's yawning looking cuter than ever before, he has pjs on him and wants to sleep now Ratchet yawned and he was fast asleep, drooling.

Ratchet under the brainwashing helmet's control

Ratchet's mind is blank " what's going... On... I love to obey...yes master...I obey I feel sleepy and tired " Ratchet closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ratchet woken up he wasn't himself, he was dead tired but he can't think, he had a blank look on his face, he was drooling, Ratchet was hypnotized, he wasn't naked he had his pjs on, Ratchet kept moaning, drooling, and he had been brainwashed, " Ratchet go to bed? Ratchet? Are you okay? " Ratchet didn't speak he was walking to me and cuddled up in bed. Ratchet was deeply asleep, the brainwashed Lombax slept in until morning. Ratchet woke up he walked brainlessly to me he is still hypnotized, drooling from his mouth, he moaned " Nicola... It's me.. " Nicola took the helmet off Ratchet's head and the Lombax started to fully wake up and Ratchet said " Where am I? Nicola was it you controlling my mind " Nicola said " Yes Ratchet * snap* Ratchet can you hear me " Ratchet said in a monotone voice " Yes Mistress * . Ratchet was asleep.

Ratchet woke up " ohh What happened to me? Where am I? Aww man." Ratchet started to went back to sleep. Ratchet was fast asleep.

Ratchet got hypnotized again.

" Unhh must obey, I feel so cute, this was nice, I love this feeling, I feel so tired and sleepy, I love you so much mistress, I need to take my clothes off, yes master. "

Ratchet obeyed, he took off his clothes he felt so very sleepy and tired, mindlessly walked into his bed and fell asleep.

Beep... Beep... Beep

Ratchet was asleep, his eyes are closed, he's appeared sleeping in a warm hospital bedroom, heart rate at 60bpm, while his organs are functioning properly, his surgery was a success, in sleep, he's still unconsciously asleep, Ratchet also has a mask on his face while he's asleep in a hospital bedside. Ratchet wasn't very well, but he was very pale in the lips, he woke up yawning and stretching he looked at the room he was in, he stared at the screen and is in a trance state he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ratchet awoken from his nap time sooner then fell asleep, drooling over the pillow, snoring, his heartbeat I felt is so cute, I hear the tiniest softest littlest snore and it's so cute and adorable, Ratchet's sleeping face, I kissed him on his cheek, stroke his ears and face, his brain asleep in bed, Ratchet snored as I blow him a kiss and watch over him.

chapter 2

Ratchet took off his clothes and is appears in a Hypnotized state his eyes opened he was half-asleep half awake, he kissed my breasts they are very big, he snuck into my vangia and sucks it causes him to drool over me and kissing me I kissed his penis he so adorable, his eyes rolled into his head , as he played with his penis Ratchet moaning " oh .. My god, I feel so sexy, I think I'm gonna explode, Ah AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Ratchet screamed with pleasure , still drooling over his face, his reprogramming is so cute, he felt obedient inside of him, his heart rate slowed down , his eyes are heavy with sleep, He was sleepy " Hey sleepyhead " I asked him " ...zzzzzzzzzzzz" Ratchet snored " time for bed cutie, I love you " I sang a lullaby to Ratchet he was asleep in Bed like an angel.

Sleep that Ratchet just want he wanted to sleep, he snored and talked in his deep Sleep

" I love you." Ratchet spoke in his sleep.

Awww he is so cute Ratchet was a cute lombax, Goodnight Ratchet, hehe he's so cute

His eyes are adorable


End file.
